cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
94FL
1 |mission2 = Collect at least 1830 coins |reward2 = 2 |mission3 = Collect less than 137 jellies |reward3 = 15,000 }} 94FL is the 94th floor in Tower of Frozen Waves. It is a floor that has no normal jellies at all, and there are only Colorful Star Jellies, Gold Coins and Giant Gold Coins present. Stage Note that this Floor actually has a special kind of obstacle: there are obstacles that expand and can cause you to bump, so be prepared. Even though there are no slowing platforms, this obstacle may cause people to be frustrated as at the end, there are many obstacles that require you to use the "eliminating obstacle" pink jelly so that you will not bump in the obstacles that much, and you can easily get the Colorful Star Jellies without losing your health too. There are also moving platforms, so be careful as you need to slide in order to avoid the obstacles that have ice aura. Also, there are hidden Colorful Star Jelly Parties in the cluster of 3 Giant Bear Jellies. The first Colorful Star Jelly Party is at the upper cluster, then the second one is at the lower cluster, and so on and so forth. Mission Walkthrough Collect at least 730 Colorful Star Jellies Reward: 1 If you want to get the most out of the Colorful Star Jelly Parties, make sure you bring extra jumps so that you can get more of the Colorful Star Jellies. Make sure that you get the stars in the center of the Colorful Star Jelly Fireworks as the star jellies are usually concentrated in the middle. One word of advice: Don't be greedy or you might die! Collect at least 1830 coins Reward: 2 It is quite simple because you have plenty of Giant Gold coins and Gold coins, but of course, as a precaution, the infamous coin flowers will help you, so be sure to bring along either Golden Energy Drink, Golden Watering Tin, or anything that will provide you with Coin Flowers. Alternatively, since you can eliminate obstacles at the end, Shiny Golden Nunchaku might be a good choice as well. Collect less than 137 jellies Reward: 15,000 Extra jumps don't help here (even if you think that's a solution because of 57FL), so it's best to just collide into obstacles to not try to get as much Jellies as possible. However, use a lot of Treasures that slows Energy drain and revives so that you can survive through the stage. Because the Colorful Star Jellies are small, it is possible to slide underneath the Jellies and not collect the Jellies in the beginning of the stage. Still, the continuously rising platform with a few Colorful Jelly Parties might be hard to dodge with only two-step jumps. So as long as you have an accumulation of 200 health worth of revives, it is okay to apply an extra jump as the energy is enough even if you keep bumping into obstacles.